stromgardefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Stromgarde
Stromgarde is a human nation historically located in the Arathi Highlands. Its capital city, Stromgarde, rests upon the site of the original capital of the Empire of Arathor. During the second war, Thoras Trollbane, King of Stromgarde, joined his kingdom with the Alliance of Lordaeron. The kingdom declined rapidly following the third war, losing control of much of its territory and capital city. The national colour of Stromgarde is red, and its symbols are a closed fistand a bird with its wings spread. History Arathor The city of Stromgarde was founded by the Arathi tribe of humans in the Arathi Highlands during the Troll wars. Originally named Strom, the city became the capital of the great Empire of Arathor. Following the peak of the empire's power, many of its citizens left to found other cities, including Dalaran, Lordaeron, Alterac and Stormwind. Many of these newer cities began to attract settlers at an astonishing rate, and it was only a matter of years before the once-powerful Arathi Empire was splintered into seven independant states following the migration of most of its nobles. After all was said and done, Strom was no longer the center of the human lands, and it was during this time that the remaining leaders changed the city's name to Stromgarde. Second and Third Wars By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde was a harbor city that controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island-fortress of Tol Barad. Though not the largest, it was one of humanity's most powerful kingdoms. Led by Thoras Trollbane, it was also a close and loyal ally of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and their mutual friendship would facilitate the nation's quick entry into the Alliance of Lordaeron just before the Second War. Following the start of the Second War, Stromgarde sent half of its standing army to join the main Alliance forces, the rest of its army left to defend the highlands from invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan. After the end of the war, Stromgarde left the Alliance upset at King Terenas' decision to not execute the captured orcs. During the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the Scourge from ravaging through its lands, and sent a detachment of troops, the Stromgarde Brigade to accompany Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the human expedition across the sea to Kalimdor. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Thoras Trollbane was assassinated under mysterious circumstances, and Stromgarde came under siege by both the forces of the Syndicate and the Boulderfist Ogres. Outnumbered and isolated, the city of Stromgarde fell the the invading forces. Recent history After Thoras' death, his son, Prince Galen Trollbane, became the leader of the remaining people of Stromgarde, and actually managed to retake a large portion of the city until his own demise at the hands of the Horde. The remaining military forces of Stromgarde form the League of Arathor, which fights to free the rest of the Arathi Highlands, and in the Arathi Basin, to keep its many resources from the hands of the Forsaken and the Horde forces who fight from the former internment camp now Horde base of Hammerfall. Danath Trollbane, Thoras Trollbane's nephew, vowed that he would one day return to Stromgarde and restore it to its greatness, but, for the time being, he is bound to his duties in Outland. Stromgarde is still remembered as the cradle of humanity and exists today, albeit much weaker than ever before--its population and territory being greatly diminished. Many human settlements outside Stromgarde City have been reclaimed from the syndicate and while the League of Arathor continues the fight against the Horde in the Arathi basin, many of the Kingdom's remaining nobles have banded together to deal with the combined threats arrayed against the humans of the highlands. The house of nobles meets frequently to address important matters of the Kingdom's survival during the absence of a Trollbane King while the lands of Alabaster Valley and Seastone have become bastions of hope for battered citizens, taking in refugees by the score. Regency After peacefully ending a conflict between two factions attempting to usurp the Trollbane Crown, Hellissa Brisby, Duchess of Alabaster Valley was supported by the majority of the Kingdom's remaining nobility as Regent, to safeguard the battered Kingdom and its people until Danath's return. Brisby holds Court within the safety of the Duchy of Alabaster Valley until Stromgarde City can be reclaimed. Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde